The Holly's Leaf
by aThousandPaws
Summary: "We all thought the darkness we over, we all thought peace had embraced the Clans in everlasting light. But we were completely wrong. Our signs have failed us, evil is rising again and we need the everlasting light to return. The leaf will unravel dark secrets that whisper in the wind and discover the evil that is slowly taking hold of the light."


**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-c ream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray and white tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Seedpaw- golden-brown she-cat

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Elders:

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with jet-black paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom with light blue eyes

Warriors:

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom with green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Scorchfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose- black she-cat with green eyes

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw- dark brown tom

Queens:

Snowbird- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur- small brown tom with dark green eyes

Smokefoot- black tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Harespring- brown-and-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Slightpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Crowfeather- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Hootpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Oatpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws and green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Slightpaw- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Oatpaw- pale brown tabby tom

Queens:

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Whiskernose- light brown tom with yellow eyes

Whitetail- small white she-cat with green eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom with dark gray eyes

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt- light brown tom with dark blue eyes

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw- light brown tom

Havenpaw- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Perchpaw- gray-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom with green eyes

Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

**All warriors belong to Erin Hunter. **

* * *

><p>A shape of a cat weaved among the thick undergrowth with a rapid pace, its fur was un-groomed and matted while its green eyes were wide in urgency. Its paws tapped along the ground and crunched dead leaves under its claws, its ears were pinned against its head as a swirling wind rounded its ears. While the wind blew in the sky, billions upon billions of stars sparkled overhead and the moon lit up the forest that surrounded the cat. Prey scuffled in amongst the bushes that were gathered around the cat, but it completely ignored the warm scent that wafted towards it.<p>

The cat slipped through the last bush, which happened to be a bramble bush to its misfortune, and it felt the small prickles grab ahold of its clumped up fur. It yanked it backwards and caused the cat to stumble and fall to the ground. The cat let out a growl of frustration as it desperately tugged relentlessly at its fur.

"Having trouble?" The cat swiftly glanced upwards and noticed soft green eyes staring down at it, amusement glimmering in their depths.

"Isn't it obvious?" The cat growled in annoyance feeling its fur burn with embarrassment.

Finally, as if feeling her embarrassment, the thorns released their grip on the cat and it immediately leaped to its paws, feeling relief wash over it the cat scrambled to its paws and the other cat stared at her with warm, mused eyes.

"So, why are you getting trapped in bramble bushes?" The tom rounded the cat, sniffing at its matted pelt with quick whiffs and the cat began to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Firestar I have no time for your humorous questions, I need to speak with Thunder," the tom's head immediately shot up and he stared blankly at the cat, his eyes were round with question and curiosity which made annoyance fall over the cat once again.

"Look, can you just take me to him?" The cat pleaded and Firestar looked at the cat with solemn eyes, determining if he should take it to the ancient leader. He wished for answers from the cat, like _why _it wanted to see him, or _what _it needed from him.

Firestar gave in to the cat's pleading gaze and he flicked his tail in order for it to follow him, he swiftly turned and began to sprint towards a large grove of trees. The cat was hard on his paws and he could see the discomfort that burned in the cat's leaf-green eyes. _I wonder what's wrong; I hope it's not too severe. _The old leader shook his head to clear the troubling thought, he didn't want to think something awful had happened, yet he knew it was going to continue to loop around in his head.

Firestar wove around the large oak trees that stretched endlessly towards the sky; their leaves sparkled with something almost like dust, casting a luxurious glow that bounced off of the forest floor. It was a silvery color that matched the large moon that hung high sky. It was quite a breath-taking view, yet after being here for a few moons, you get used to it. But, if you're new to this mystical place, it takes all the breath from your mouth quicker than anything you have ever known.

Firestar slowed to a halt when the trees thinned out into a clearing, a pool lay in the direct center. Its surface glimmered with the stars that hung above and shimmered, almost making the balls of light dance on the liquid. But, not only were the stars' reflections bouncing off of the pool. A cat sat at the edge, its amber eyes staring solemnly into the pool. Its ginger and white fur was gleaming with stardust. Its broad shoulders hanging limply at his sides, he looked almost sorrowful about something.

"Thunder?" Firestar called out to the tom, feeling worry prickle at his pelt. Something was obviously bothering the leader as well, seeing his facial expression and body actions.

"Something is wrong, Firestar," the tom's voice was merely a whisper, and Firestar had to strain to hear the ginger tom. His words were trembling with uneasiness and laced with acrimony.

"You know the dark forest cats that were not killed in the battle?" Thunder glanced upwards and Firestar also noticed fear that was glimmering in the tom's amber eyes. "They have come back. They have been _reincarnated_."

Every part in Firestar's body froze; terror pulsed through his numb body and sent shivers up his stiff spine. He heard the cat beside him growling in rage and its black fur bristling. But Firestar wasn't paying attention to the cat, his mind was swirling with horrifying thoughts and it seemed he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"How in the name of StarClan were the reincarnated?" The cat beside him hissed in fury and the pain and nervousness in Thunder's eyes burned away and melted into rage.

"They came back, they managed to reenter StarClan! They attacked Wind and Shadow…" The tom hesitated for a brief moment, and Firestar felt his eyes widen when he noticed the despair that melted the rage in his amber eyes. "They were protecting this pool; this pool is where reincarnations happen. The dark forest warriors drank from it, leading into their reincarnations."

Firestar couldn't believe the words he was hearing, disbelief hung in the air like a dark cloud and silence struck the three cats. Firestar felt his swirling mind ache his head and he wished he could rip out all of the thoughts. They were batting at his head like a million claws and throwing his head around into millions of different parts. But, he managed to concentrate on one thought, the thought that made him shudder the most. _Thistleclaw, Maggottail, Sparrowfeather, Snowtuft, Mapleshade. They have a chance at life again. They have a chance to destroy the Clans again._

"Send me back, Thunder," Firestar was ripped from his thoughts and realized that the cat beside him had stepped forward towards the pool, its green eyes were flashing with determination and its long claws were scraping along the ground with anxiousness.

"I am not going to allow you to do that," Thunder meowed coolly, obviously trying to hide his nervousness and his paws buried into the earth, trying to stop the trembling.

"Thunder please, I can help," the cat eyes again were burning with desperation and Firestar felt uncertainty creep through his body. The cat didn't understand that it would lose its memory; it wouldn't have any clue about the dark forest warriors that were reincarnated.

Thunder opened his mouth, but paused before any words slipped out. Firestar guessed he was considering this proposal. "If I send you, you know you lose all of your memories right?"

The cat seemed to hesitate to give an answer, it was probably trying to battle between losing everything it once known and loved one way, or getting everything back that it once knew but loving another way.

"I'll do it," the cat meowed with shaky words and Thunder nodded, the cat felt sadness wash over her at the same time as determination. It felt sorrow at the thought of never knowing this life ever again, yet determination at the thought of saving the Clans from the dark forest warriors.

"Lower your muzzle and drink. A few moments will pass before you will start to feel the full affects," Thunder rounded the pool to where he could stand beside the cat, it felt uneasy as it lowered its muzzle to the starry pool and stuck its tongue between its lips to lap at the cool liquid.

It felt a chilling pain touch every vein in its body and it held back an agonized yowl that dared enter its mouth, it sent shivers up through its spine and caused its body to tremble. Its eyes shut tight in attempt to block out the pain, yet it was too strong to try and push away.

Suddenly, all the pain stopped and it noticed blackness edging its vision. Its body became limp and it felt its heavy eyelids close. It was able to hear two words that erupted from Firestar before darkness completely took over it.

"_Goodbye, Hollyleaf."_


End file.
